Caroline Baudelaire
Caroline Baudelaire is the second eldest child (first being Violet) of the Baudelaire orphans. She's a young, silent Veterinarian, her skills in healing animals have helped her come up with antidotes which help immune her siblings from Count Olaf's evil plans, such as trying to poison them. She's shown to carry a briefcase full of equipment to help her if she ever came across house or stray animal(s) to help heal them and make them feel better, as well as aid her sisters and brother from getting sick. History Caroline, at a young age, developed laryngitis, a disease that destories a person's voicebox and prevents them from speaking. After being analyzed, she was diagnosed as now being mute, therefore she could no longer speak. So Caroline spent her whole childhood learning sign language for her to be able to communicate. Everyone in the Baudelaire family learnt this as well, otherwise it wouldn't have made any sense for Carol to make funny shapes in the air with her hands. After mastering the key for her communicative learning skills, she did a lot of work studying to become a Vet with animals, healing them, mending broken bones, creating certain types of medications to help immunize the animal's system. Caroline has a great deal of knowledge about the animal and human bodies and how they work. She seems to understand animals through their body language. Carol carries a large, brown, breifcase with her wherever she goes, she always has it in her left hand. Inside contains a vast variety of Vet tools; needles, hospital scissors, gaz, band aids, medicine bottles, dog collars, anti itch and rash creams, dog treats, catnip, and rubbing alcohol which helps heal infected wounds, ect. Caroline is always seen with her siblings while carrying the breifcase where they go, and what place they might be at or stay. Appearance Her attire consists that she was around during the early 1930, 40- 50s era, during that time girls wore nothing but dresses, until the late 80-90s. Her dress is black, midriff from head to toe, her hair straight, with a hairband on the top of her head. Coming soon! WIP! Role in the series adaption She's normally seen with her siblings, taking care of animals, while her sister, Violet, was inventing a rock retriever when the banker, Mr.Poe, came and told them they're parents have died in a fire, which burnt they're home down. Caroline, along with her siblings, was very devestated losing they're parents as well as their beloved home, when Poe told the children that they would be placed in the care of the closest relative, Count Olaf, Caroline found it hard to believe. Coming soon! WIP! 2017 tv series adaption Like her siblings, Caroline appears in the show to help and aid her siblings against Count Olaf's evil schemes, again she doesnt have a speaking role, though her helpful actions of caring for her sisters and brother, speaks for itself. coming soon Trivia *Caroline's favorite foods are spaghetti and french toast. *Caroline meets a young boy who is deaf too and also uses sign language to communicate very much like Caroline, the two became good friends quickly and soon afterwards fell in love. When Caroline realized the boy had been used by Count Olaf it greatly hurt her but she forgave him later on, believing it wasn't his fault and the two shared a kiss. *She's a year younger than Violet, in the original script she was going to be Violet's twin, but the idea was quickly changed, probably because Count olaf wanted to marry the oldest girl, and it would have been problematic if they were twins. *She was going to be the Baudelaire's cousin, but switched to being they're sister, because the author wanted to make the family closer. *If Caroline would have been a boy her name would've been Charles, which is the masculine form of Caroline itself. *Her name literally means "to torture" this is quiet fitting for the numerous unfortunate circumstances that she and her siblings went through in order to survive Count Olaf's frequent lethal disruptions, every time the Baudelaire children tried to settle down with a new guardian to care for them. *Caroline's birthday is June 6 1913, the movie's setting takes place during the 30's around the same time as the Great Depression, this would make her 13 years old, whereas' Klaus is one or two years younger than she is. *Like her mother, she too can tame a lion and other wild beasts. *Like her siblings, she's known as the Vet, likewise to Violet being a inventor, Sunny being the Biter, Mallory being the artist, and Klaus being the Scholar. *Arguably, she's Uncle Monty's favored niece, due to her being a Vet and animal lover. *Unlike her siblings, throughout the movie she doesn't have a speaking role, due to being mute, however she's able to read lips and understand human and animal body language, despite being mute. Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Characters Category:Daughters Category:Females Category:Nieces Category:Good Category:Sisters Category:Series of unfortunate events Category:Mute Character(s) Category:Vet(s) Category:Girlfriends